Do You Remember Me?
by NyankoSenpai
Summary: Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levy and Lucy were very close when they were young but everything changed when Lucy went missing in a car crash. The police assumed that she died and their world shattered into a million pieces. Years later, she returns as someone else with no memories of their time together. NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

Do You Remember Me?

Chapter 1: The Car Accident

* * *

A young 12-year old girl stands at her friends' meeting place, she was sweating and biting her lips about the news she was going to tell her friends. Her face perked up to the sight of Natsu, Erza, Levy and Gray, but mostly because of Natsu.

"Hey Lucy!" He waved.

"Oh, hey Gray, Natsu, Erza, Levy." Lucy slightly waved and she looked down to the ground.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Natsu leaned in close to Lucy's face, then Lucy started to cry.

"H-hey don't cry!" Natsu panicked, he can't deal with girls who cry. So he tried to comfort her by hugging her.

"I-I'm moving to another school..." She whispered as she wiped her tears away.

"What? Can you speak louder?" Erza stepped forward, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm leaving the school okay?!" Everyone looked at her, their mouths were gaping open.

"W-what? No way!" Gray threw his arms in the air.

"When was this decided?!" Levy shouted, placing her hands on either side of her hips.

"You can't move schools Lucy!" Natsu shouted and he hugged Lucy tighter, trying to bring her as close as he could.

"Lucy..." Erza muttered, she averted her gaze from Lucy to the floor.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry! I tried so hard to convince Papa! B-but he won't...not after when Mama died!" She started to cry into Natsu's shoulder.

"When are you leaving?" Gray's voice piped up.

"Today..." Lucy whispered.

"What?!" Levy's eyes popped out of her face.

"I-I'm sorry, I only found out this morning." No one dared to speak, they tried to get the message in their heads, but they didn't want to believe it. Then Natsu pulled away and spoke,

"Then let's have the best day we ever had Luce!"

"Natsu?" Lucy hiccuped and wiped more tears away.

"We'll go fishing and we will do all the other stuff we wanted to do!" Natsu said happily, nodding his head.

"That sounds great!" Levy clapped her hands.

"Yeah! We can also go visit that cake shop that Levy was talking about!" Lucy jumped up then Erza's body towered over Natsu and Lucy.

"Cake? What kind of cake?!" Erza's eyes widened, her eyes moved quickly to Natsu then to Lucy and then back to Natsu.

"Strawberry cake." Gray interfered.

"Yes! Let's go now!" Erza yelled as she ran to some random direction.

"O-Oi! Slow down!" Levy tried to run faster along with Natsu and Gray. Lucy jogged behind them, she was happy that they weren't crying or anything.

* * *

"Okay, bye everyone!" Lucy's head popped out from the car window and she waved.

"Don't forget to call!" Erza yelled with her hands surrounding her mouth.

"Remember to send letters!" Levy shouted while waving. Lucy was about to sit back down in her car seat when,

"Lucy! Wait!" Lucy saw Natsu running towards the car and he unexpectedly jumped through the window, startling both Jude and Lucy.

"Natsu?" Lucy tilted her to the side. Natsu grabbed Lucy by the hands and put something in her hands.

"You have to promise me something. Promise me that you'll never forget us! Especially me!" He said with a determined face. Lucy laughed at this,

"I don't need to, of course I'll never forget you!" She reassured him,

"Lucy, we need to go now." Lucy nodded and opened the car door, Natsu got out and turned around,

"Okay, bye!" Lucy waved, trying not to cry.

"Good luck!" He waved back, some tears were visible on his eyes. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levy and Happy watched Lucy's car become smaller and smaller. Suddenly the window opened and her right hand covered in a pink tattoo came out, Lucy pointed her index finger to the sky. The group also pointed their hands to the sky, Lucy's right hand waved before disappearing into the horizon.

* * *

Gray and Natsu were fighting over a bag of chips in their apartment that they and Erza live in together, not knowing that Happy, their cat, was eating them all. Then Natsu heard running footsteps outside the door, he immediately knew who that was. Gray stiffened next to him, he quickly jumped off the couch and picked up chips that had fallen on the carpet, Natsu also hastened to do so. The door slammed open to reveal a crying Erza, she was puffing out because she ran all the way here,

"Gray! Natsu! Turn on the TV! Quick!" Erza ordered while jumping on the couch.

"W-what? Okay, which channel?"

"Channel Ten, listen!" Gray fumbled around with the buttons on the TV remote, there were just so many buttons! Erza was muttering 'this can't be true, this can't be true!' Natsu thought she lost her mind but focused on the TV.

_'Breaking News! Just a few hours ago, there was a horrible car accident in the Strawberry Street intersection. Apparently 10 cars were involved, 5 people are dead and the others are in hospital. The famous Jude Heartfilia's car is found in the middle of the car crash scene. Sadly, Jude Heartfilia is dead, but his daughter Lucy Heartfilia, is nowhere to be found. Police have assumed that she has also died. We pray that the deceased can rest in peace...'_

The remote slipped through Gray's fingers and landed on Happy, who squeaked out an 'aye!' and he was also fixated on the screen. Tears unwillingly fell from Natsu's eyes, and he was shaking, no trembling. Erza grabbed a pillow and cried into it. Natsu stood up and grabbed Happy, without any warning, he bolted through the door. Gray and Erza knew that he would explode in anger right in front of everyone,

"Gray, come on." Erza jogged her way down the stairs, trying not to bump any other residents who live in the complex. Gray was not far behind her, by the time they came to the scene, Natsu was already being restrained gently by a police officer.

"Oi, little boy, calm down!"

"But! My friend Lucy! She might still be there! Let me go!" Natsu squirmed under the police's knee.

"I already told you! She can't be found so give it up!"

"Give up you say? Luce always told me to never give up...so let me- Erza? Gray?" Natsu turned his head to find Erza and Gray behind the police officer. Erza calmly spoke to the man,

"Sorry about my friend sir, he was quite close to Lucy and her death is still new to him." Erza bowed,

"Alright, I'll let him go." The police lifted his foot from Natsu's back. Natsu stood up and patted off the dirt from his scarf. Then Gray smacked him upwards on the head.

"Calm down." He said bluntly.

"Natsu, pull yourself together!" Erza scolded at Natsu. "Trust me! We are all sad!"

"How can I?! Lucy just died! And why aren't you guys crying?!" Natsu yelled in their faces, then he shrunk back to where he was standing.

"I know!...I know..." Gray wiped his tears away, surprisingly, his shirt is still on. Levy came out running from her parents' car, she ignored her mothers' calls and ran towards her friends.

"I-Is it true? Please don't tell it's true!" Levy puffed out. Erza took Levy into a hug and they all started to cry for their friends' death.

* * *

_Somewhere in a hospital not far from Magnolia..._

"Shh! Quiet down Carla! You'll wake her up!" A young, girl voice spoke,

"You're the one that is yelling!"

"I am not!"

"Shh! She's waking up!" An older woman scolded, I opened my eyes to find my myself in a bed, my arms and legs were covered in bandages and there is a tube stuck in my arm. I saw a young girl on the left side of the bed, and an older woman with light blue hair and brown eyes sitting on the right side of the bed. I shifted my legs and I heard a soft 'ouch' coming from my feet, it was a white cat.

A cat. That speaks. Am I dead?

"Good morning dearie, how do you feel?" I turned my head to the older woman, she didn't look familiar.

"Who are you?"

"Oh! My mistake, I am Grandine! And this is my daughter Wendy and Carla." The woman named 'Grandine' pointed a girl much younger than me and a white cat. Wendy walked forward and asked me,

"Nee-san, do you know who you are?" She tilted her head,

"My name is...my name is..." My mind became blank, my name...what is it..why can't I...? "Why can't I remember?!"

"Shh calm down, it's okay." I felt a hand on my shoulder,

"It looks like she is suffering from amnesia." Carla spoke, putting a paw under her chin.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around the room. Am I in a hospital?

"You're in Clover Town Hospital, when we found you near our house, you were unconscious and bleeding."

"Bleeding?" I don't remember bleeding or anything...

"Yes you were, but you're fine now nee-san!" Wendy cheered, why is she calling me nee-san?

_"Lucy! Come on! We have to go!" A pink-haired boy tugged my hand and he started to run, bringing me along with him._

Woah, what was that? I felt Wendy place a hand on my shoulder, she had a worried expression, I felt something wet on my hands. Was I crying?

"Are you okay?" Why was she so worried for me?

"Yeah, I think I remembered something. Ugh, my head hurts." I rubbed my temples.

"Let's discuss that later." Carla said while climbing onto my legs. Silence filled the room until Grandine spoke,

"I know! How about we give you a temporary name!" Grandine said with stars sparkling in her eyes.

"Mum, isn't that too soon?" Wendy complained, Grandine shrugged,

"Why not? Let's see, I'm going to call you..."

"You sound like you're naming a dog." Carla commented. I felt something cold and metallic on my neck, it was a necklace, the locket contained photos of a blue cat, a pink-haired boy, a boy without his shirt on and a girl with red hair. I kept staring at the pink-haired boy, he looked so familiar...but from where?

"Carla!" Wendy scolded, lifting Carla off the bed. I jumped at the tone of Wendy's voice, I closed the locket and focused on Grandine, who clapped her hands together and jumped up from her seat,

"Hikari!" Hikari?

"Hikari? That means light, right?" Wendy thought out loud,

"Hikari, that sounds nice..." I muttered, "Thank you for saving me." I felt like crying, then Grandine, Wendy and Carla enveloped me in a hug.

"Welcome to the Marvell family Hikari!"

* * *

Yes, I have made an another story. This idea just popped in my head.

I always have to write something involving death...

Erza, Natsu and Gray live in the same apartment, sometimes Lucy and Levy visit and sleep over there.

Review like crazy.

NyankoSenpai out.


	2. Chapter 2

Do You Remember Me?

Chapter 2: Meet Hikari Marvell

* * *

_5 years later..._

_A family of three plus a cat, stood in front of a small house but it was big enough for the four of them. The Marvell family have been travelling all over the Kingdom of Fiore, trying to find a permanent home to live in. One of the other reasons they keep moving is either the weather is not suitable for their standards or because the eldest daughter, Hikari, keeps getting bullied at school, sometimes Wendy would get involved too. Grandine couldn't do a thing about it so they moved houses frequently. Right now, the Marvell's have arrived to their new home in Magnolia, famous for its Rainbow Sakura trees and the troublesome students from Fairy Tail Academy..._

"We're here! Our new home." Mum exclaimed while dragging several suitcases. I observed our surroundings, there was a river in the middle of the two roads and the houses were joined together. This place looks so familiar, but from where? I try to remember, but the usual headache would come back again,

"Damnit..." I grit my teeth to make sure Wendy and Mum don't hear me. I clutched my head and sweat started to form on my face. I feel so sick...

"I can't believe we're actually here! In Magnolia! Can you Hika-nee?" I couldn't respond, the pain was more unbearable than the last, "Hika...nee?"

"Hikari!" Before my face could meet the ground, the all-familiar darkness consumed me.

_"Hey! Look!" The pink-haired boy pulled a massive fish out of the lake, some droplets of water floated in mid-air around. I clapped my hands in delight and ran to him, who held the fish in his arms,_

_"Wow! That's such a big fish!" He held the fish high in the air and declared,_

_"This is going to be our dinner tonight!" The boy started to dance __around the camp fire we had, then I looked at my fish, it was small. Much, much smaller than his fish, __"But what about mine? It's too small." I complained and he stopped and looked at me while grinning. I could feel heat rising in my face._

_"Don't worry, I'm sure that Happy will like it!"_

_"Really?" He grabbed the fish out of my hands and held it over the fire,_

_"Yeah! Now, let's eat!"_

_"Okay!"_

"Hika-nee!" They shout so loud..ugh...

"Hikari!"

I opened my eyes to find Wendy's and Mum's faces hovering over mine, they both sighed in relief. My eyes squinted from the sun ray shining directly at my face. I could see Mum slump back in a chair and resting her forehead in her palm, "Oh, thank goodness."

"Are you okay Hika-nee?"

I sat up and gave Wendy a thumbs up, "Yeah, I got an another memory."

"Really?!" Carla gasped in excitement. Wendy grabbed out her notebook which contained my memories that I have remembered and a pen, ready to write down stuff. Mum leaned in and muttered with a smirk,

"Was it about that pink-haired boy?" Heat rose in my cheeks. I heard giggles from Wendy and Carla. I pushed Mum's face away,

"Mum!" She needs to stop teasing me, seriously.

"Okay, okay. So, what was it this time?"

"Me and the pink-haired boy were at a lake..." I closed my eyes and tried to remember what happened. "He caught a very big fish and he said that was our dinner." I looked at Mum, she had hearts in her eyes. I sighed and continued, "I complained that my fish was too small, then he assured me that someone named Happy would like it."

"Ah...orange haired babies...I can see it..." Mum wandered off to her dream land, she usually does every time I collapse, it's very annoying. Wendy was furiously writing down every single thing I said.

"How long was I out?"

Mum scratched her cheek and said, "Erm...two days."

"What?! It was such a small flashback." How on earth...

She shrugged nonchalantly and pointed at the pile of unpacked boxes lying in the corner of the room, "We've already unpacked and sorted everything out, so do you two want to head to your new schools?"

"Definitely!" Wendy shouted excitedly,

Suddenly, Mum jumped up, startling Wendy, Carla and I. She pointed at me and said in a menacing voice, "Hikari, you better make some friends this time."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

"If you don't...I'll do 'that'." Carla, Wendy and I stiffen, Wendy was already sweating and smiling nervously. Mum wouldn't dare! Would she? Last time she did that...oh, the horror!

"N-No! I'll make some friends! Just don't do 'that'! Especially in front of all those people..." I will make some friends...I will make some friends...

Mum's evil aura was instantly replaced with sparkles and she patted my head, "Yes! I knew you would agree!" I felt something tap me on the shoulder, Wendy was handing me my school clothes.

"Hika-nee, your uniform."

"Thanks Wendy-chan." I inspected my uniform, it consisted of a short, grey skirt, a white polo shirt, a blue and white striped tie, long blue socks and a sleeveless jumper.

"Hurry up and get dressed, we're leaving in half and hour!"

* * *

_A group of high school students walked through the bustling corridors of Fairy Academy. Yes, they are the most intelligent students here and yes, they are the most popular students here. Everyone in the school admires them, some of them even envy their beauty or talents and that leads to fights that this group will always win at. It is that time of the year again, the anniversary of Lucy's death. For the past 5 years, these people would get emotional and sometimes, some of them would stay home and do nothing for hours, that's how close they were to Lucy. However, Erza Scarlet, the Class President, and Makarov Dreyar, the Principal, wanted everyone to (Erza's words) "All of you snap out of it! If we continue to mope around like this, Lucy will be forever disappointed in us... So, everyone study hard and pay more attention in class for the upcoming exams! Especially you Natsu." Natsu tried so hard to do so, but he can't just get her out of his mind. Everyone attempted to help him, Gajeel even suggested brain-washing, but Natsu couldn't ever forget the girl who stole his heart..._

"Tell me again, why I am carrying Natsu?" Gray groaned as he shifted Natsu on his back, "What did this guy have for lunch?!" He complained louder, making Natsu wake up.

Erza came up from behind him while shoving a fork in her mouth, "One, I am eating my cake. Two, I am eating my cake. Three, because I said so."

Gray turned to the girl beside and pleaded, "Levy! Help me out here!" Levy immediately backed away until she was a safe distance from Gray and pointed at the sleeping sack on his back,

"No way! Last time I tried to help, he sleep-punched me!"

"Does Gray-sama need Juvia's help?" Gray jumped a bit from her sudden appearance, 'Oh great!', Juvia stared dreamily at Gray which scared him a little,

"N-No! It's okay!" Sounds of running footsteps echoed through the hallways, it was Lisanna, and she looked really...happy but then again, she is always happy,

"Hey guys, guess what I heard!"

"What?" Lisanna grabbed a piece of paper and held it out for all of them to see, it was the first page of the school newsletter, "A new student is coming to our school!"

Natsu groaned and stared at the floor, "Yay, one more friend." Erza smacked his head and scolded, "Natsu!"

One-by-one, everyone entered their classroom for Maths with Gildarts, he was a good teacher but sometimes he would destroy some of the objects in the classroom, by accident of course. Gray staggered towards Natsu's seat and rolled him off of his back and onto a chair, drool fell from his mouth, "Ugh...". Conversations filled the classroom until Gildarts entered the room, everyone fell silent,

"Everyone, I have an announcement!"

Mirajane asked, "What is it Gildarts-sensei?"

Gildarts shuffled a few papers here and there, "I am sure all of you know a new female student is arriving here today."

"Is she cute?" One boy called from the back, earning a few snickers from other boys.

"I don't know and I don't really care, but she's coming here in a few minutes. So stay silent, we don't want to give her a bad impression of the school." A knock at the door stopped Gildarts from speaking, the door opened and it was Jellal Fernandes, the Class President's boyfriend. He waved slightly and greeted everyone,

"Good morning everyone."

"Ah, Jellal. Have you finished giving her the tour around the school?"

"Y-Yeah." He frowned a bit then Erza came up to him and asked,

"Is something troubling you?"

"When you see her, don't...don't overwhelm her with information about an another girl you used to be close with." For a moment there, Jellal locked eyes with Natsu. Natsu noticed the sadness in his eyes,

"What do you mean by-" An another round of taps from the door interrupted Natsu. Gildarts knew it was the new student. Erza and Jellal sat down.

"Everyone stand up. Please welcome our new student." A girl with blonde hair and dark-tinted glasses opened the door. She stood silently at the front of the classroom and looked at Gildarts, waiting for an instruction."Please introduce yourself." She nodded and took off her glasses slowly. Her eyes were closed then she opened them to reveal her brown eyes,

"Hello everyone, my name is-" A seat screeching on the floor interrupted her, everyone turned around to see Natsu standing up.

"Lucy." He looked at her, smiling with tears surrounding the edges of his eyes, the girl tilted her head cutely. 'No way...' Erza thought, she turned to Jellal, 'So this is what he meant.'

"What?"

"Lucy!' Natsu ran towards her and tackled her in a massive hug, making both of them land on the cold floor. "I knew it, I knew you were alive Luce!"

"E-Eh?" The girl was surprised, 'Is this how they welcome people?'. She felt herself being lifted up from the ground, Natsu happily nuzzled his face in her neck.

"LUCY?!" Everyone who knew Lucy stood up as well, believing that the girl in front of them is Lucy Heartfilia. 'Is this the Lucy Natsu kept on talking about?' Lisanna frowned a bit as she stared at the happy reunion. Erza walked forward and held Natsu by his scarf,

"Natsu, get off Lucy now."

Natsu held Lucy more protectively and he whined, "B-But Erza!" Erza sighed and smiled at the girl, "It's nice to meet you again, Lucy." More and more students surrounded them, making the poor girl feel overwhelmed, but she felt safe for some reason in Natsu's embrace. A small blue-haired girl with glasses squeezed her way through the crowd and she stared at her with a frown,

"I wonder how you survived the car crash.." The girl who was supposedly 'Lucy' pushed Natsu off, making the others surprised. 'Lucy wouldn't do that.' Erza narrowed her eyes at the girl. The girl held up her hand, indicating them to be quiet. She put her glasses back on and said,

"I'm sorry, but I am not this 'Lucy' that you speak of." She said in a monotone voice.

"W-What?!" Gray exclaimed, other students were confused as well.

Natsu held the girl by the shoulders, his knuckles were turning white, "I know Lucy more than anyone else! And I know you are Lucy!"

"You look exactly like Lu-chan!" Sounds of bickering and arguing filled the classroom, until Gildarts slammed his fist in his desk,

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN OR ALL OF YOU WILL GET A SATURDAY DETENTION!" Everyone immediately sat down and stayed silent. Natsu was shaking, 'I know this is Lucy! I know Lucy when I see her!'. The girl waited for further instructions, he saw the teacher gestured her to continue. She smiled just like Lucy and said,

"My name is Hikari Marvell, it is nice to meet you all. I hope we can be friends."

* * *

Sorry for the late update! That writer's block of mine...ANYWAY

_GoldenRoseTanya, sorry Lisanna is in this story, but there will BE ABSOLUTELY NO NALI._

_blissfulme, yes, it __is set in the real world._

_ScarletRockstar, I wasn't expecting that reaction! I'm not really that good at explaining emotions and what the characters are feeling so this is a start!_

_MelyaDreamer, after so many days of frustration, I have finally updated!_

_Thank you AngelsFairyTail, Curiosity- Or n0t, DragonsEmpress, Goddessofwritinganime, Hinata-Chan33, MelyaDreamer, ScarletRockstar, emmy361 for following this story!  
_

_I also thank (again) DragonEmpress, GoldenRoseTanya, Hinata-Chan33, ScarletRockstar, chrissyroo1 for favouriting this story!_

If you have the time, read my other stories! Until next time,

NyankoSenpai out.


	3. Chapter 3

Do You Remember Me?

Chapter 3: On The Rooftops

* * *

"So, Hikari, tell us about yourself."

"As you all already know, my name is Hikari. I've been transferring between many different schools for personal reasons and I like to read books. And also.." Hikari once again took off her glasses and she evilly glared at everyone in the classroom, "If any of you hurt my Mum, my little sister or her cat, I will personally hunt you down and make sure you won't be able to see the light of tomorrow."

Everyone stared at her with scared eyes, they were too frightened to move or speak. 'A second Erza.' Elfman thought as he shivered in his seat. Hikari put her glasses back on and smiled at them like nothing happened. "Ok then!" Gildarts snapped out of his trance and pointed to an empty seat,

"Take the spare seat in front of Natsu." Natsu watched Hikari walk to the seat in front of him, 'Just like Lucy.' Hikari felt stares boring into her back so she moved her head around so Natsu could see the side of her face,

"You know, it's rude to stare. I learnt that the hard way." Natsu averted his eyes to his notebook and muttered,

"Sorry."

"I have the results of your tests!" Mostly everyone groaned and hit their foreheads on the table several times, Gildarts laughed, "Aw, don't be like that! It wasn't that hard!"

* * *

After two long, torturous, boring periods of maths, the bell had finally rung for the start of lunch. As soon as the bell went, Natsu stood up and ran out of the classroom. For a second there, Hikari saw tears streaming down his cheeks. Erza and the other students in the classroom watched him run through the corridors and bumping into other students. Hikari silently stood up and sighed, 'Looks like I'm going to bullied again, huzzah.'

"Natsu..." Lisanna stared sadly at her desk, everyone did. They felt so helpless, Natsu was quite touchy about Lucy and no one can do a thing to help. She watched the new student, Hikari walk up to the desk in front of her, Jellal Fernandes' desk.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jellal shook his head,

"N-No, it's just that he has been looking for Lucy for so long, 5 years to be exact." '5 years? Huh..' Hikari spaced out for a bit, until Jellal spoke again, "He still believes that she is still alive somewhere. And you do look a lot like her.."

"I'll go apologise." Hikari bowed her head slightly, closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows, as if she was waiting to be slapped. Erza and Levy were eavesdropping and taking short glances on their conversation. Confused, Erza looked at Levy, who held the same expression she did. Hikari slightly opened her right eye and asked Jellal in a puzzled tone, "Aren't you going to punch or kick me?"

Jellal raised an eyebrow, "No, why on earth would I do that?" Hikari was taken by surprise then she narrowed her eyes at Jellal, 'No. He's going to use me, everyone is. Just like those Lamia Scale back-stabbers.'

"Oh, nevermind. I'll go find Natsu-san now." Before anyone can respond, Hikari turned on her heel and ran to the door,

"W-Wait Hikari!" Gray's voice echoed through the corridor.

* * *

Hikari walked through the busy hallways, looking around for any possible places where Natsu would be hiding. She ignored other students who were trying to befriend or start a conversation with her. Hikari doesn't give her trust to people easily but for some odd reason, Hikari felt like she can trust Natsu with her whole life, 'Does he have something to do with my past?' She found herself in front of a staircase leading to the rooftop, the door was slightly opened. She quickly looked around for any teachers then she ran up the stairs quietly. Hikari heard soft sobbing from the other side of the door, "Natsu-san?"

"Go away!"

"Natsu-san..."

"I said go away! Are you freaking deaf or something?!" Hikari sighed and opened the door, wind gushed through the door. She looked around to find Natsu was curled up in a ball position next to the rooftop entrance. She knelt down in front of him and wrapped her arms around him, Natsu shifted his head a bit, "W-What are you doing?"

"My mum told me if you are crying, you shouldn't hide and cry alone. So, I will stay here and wait." She began to stroke Natsu's hair, which made him cry a bit louder. 'Singing makes people happy, right?' Hikari thought, she took in a deep breath and sang.

_"Ai mo yume mo kimi to naraba," As long as love are with you, _

_"Majikaru ni kawaru saa," Change it to something magical, _

_"Egao no mahou wo kakeyou." Let's cast the magic of the smile._

_"Mondai darake no pawafuru na sekai ni," This powerful world is covered with problems,_

_"Chotto akogareteta," I admire it a little,_

_"Tomatta jikan ugoki hajime ta n da," My frozen time has started to move,_

_"Kimi ni deatte kara." After meeting you._

Hikari felt Natsu stiffen for a moment, then he relaxed into her embrace. Smiling, she sang louder and more soothing,

_"Doushite umarete ikiteru no ka?" Why were we born and continue to live?_

_"Muzukashii kotae wa iranai yo." I don't want any complicated answers._

_"Waraou nakou sunao de ii," Laugh, cry, as long as you are honest,_

_"Shinpuru na kimochi ichiban daiji," Those simple feelings are the most precious,_

_"Kanashii yoru ni nagasu namida," My tears flow in the sad night,_

_"Tsuyosa ni kaeru saa," I can turn it into strength,_

_"Egao no mahou wo kakeru yo." Cast the magic of the smile._

Then a small memory came,

_'Dad, where are you?!' I chased the pink-haired boy through the forest, trying to catch up to him. He stopped to take a breath and wildly looked around. I rested my hands on my knees and asked, '__What's going on? Where's Igneel-san?' The boy turned his head around and tears dripped from his face, he came up to me and hugged me. He began to cry and yell,_

_'Dad's gone! He's gone!'_

Pain throbbed in Hikari's head, but she tried to ignore it for Natsu's sake. She felt Natsu's sobbing came to a halt, she slowly unwrapped her arms and leaned close to his face, "Feeling better?"

A small blush appeared on Natsu's face and he looked away to hide it, "Yeah, thanks." Hikari giggled a little and stepped back from him, a sad expression replaced the smile from her face then she bowed deeply,

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Natsu has a questioning look on his face.

"It's my fault that you are crying. Jellal-san told me that I look like a girl named 'Lucy', she was your best friend, wasn't she?" Natsu slowly nodded, "I'm very sorry that I'm not the person that you are looking for."

"You're a weirdo, you know that?" Natsu deadpanned. Hikari lifted up her head to meet Natsu's eyes, 'Have I heard that from somewhere before?' She thought. The pain of the headache increased and Hikari tried her best to ignore it.

"Huh?"

Natsu ran his hands through his pink hair, "It's not your fault that I cried, I thought you were my Lucy. I'm sorry, I must've scared you then."

"Your Lucy?"

"Yeah, my Lucy." Natsu looked to the sky with a far-away look in his eyes which made Hikari curious, 'So familiar..' Drowsiness took over Hikari's mind, her eyelids drooped down and her legs gave out from underneath her. The last thing Hikari heard before she blacked out was Natsu yell out,

"Lucy!"

* * *

I have finally updated! Yes! Sorry if this chapter disappoints (´･_･`)

Oh yeah, Natsu believes that Hikari is Lucy, that's why he yelled out her name.

_ZeldaWithAShotgun, sorry, no one could contact Natsu -.-"_

_GoldenRoseTanya, hugs to the death?! I don't want to die early! Haha...was that a NaLu moment? I didn't realize and yet, I am the author -_-_

_ScarletRockstar, a short read? The story alone was over 2,000 words...anyway! I hope I don't disappoint you in the future (salutes)!_

_That'sRidiculous, you like it so far? Great! I hope you continue reading this story!_

_MelyaDreamer, yes it will get even more interesting...I think...haha.._

_Hinata-Chan33, they will never listen to Jellal, mwahahha! Just kidding._

_Xx4evaanimexX, I WILL NEVER PUT ANY NALI IN MY STORIES, NEVER EVER. Sorry if that offends anyone, I just don't like NaLi. Not one bit._

_Shorty333, yes I am mean, most of the time I leave a cliffhanger for some reason, I hate it._

_Guest, I have updated ^_^_

_blissfulme, I am thinking of an event where Lucy remembers everything at once but that's not going to happen anytime soon...I think. Maybe. I don't know! Let's see how things go._

_Thank you Alumnia, Berry9704, Ferru, Kakomine, Kodukas, Shorty333, Xx4evaanimexX, ZeldaWithAShotgun, aprildragonfire16, kaykay692, and phenobarb for following this story!_

_Thank you (again) Ferru, Kakomine, Kodukas, Shirah' tamiyd-kiuen, Shorty333, Xx4evaanimexX, x-DevilGirl for favouriting this story!_

Alluring Secret ~ Black Vow readers, I won't be able to update that story for a while, sorry! I am in the middle of writing it, but its going very slow. Sorry.

Until we meet again,

NyankoSenpai out.


End file.
